1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of collars for surrounding another article, and in particular to a quick attachment split collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fields a need exists for surrounding an article with a collar. For example, such a need exists in the motorcycle art. This description of one particular application should not be read as limiting, however, because one skilled in the art could readily adopt the principles of the present invention to a variety of other applications after reading this specification.
In the motorcycle art, it is common for the front wheel to be mounted in a fork assembly which includes a pair of telescoping shock absorbing tubes on either side of the tire. The tubes include a lower tube and an upper tube of relatively smaller diameter received therein. The junction of the two tubes includes seals for preventing the escape of air or fluid as the two tubes move with respect to one another. It is desirable to provide a protective cover (commonly referred to as a boot) around the junction area. The cover fits around the larger tube and usually has a constricted upper end to fit around the upper tube while still allowing movement of the upper tube therethrough.
Such covers are installed during assembly of the fork by slipping the cover down over the end of the upper tube into its correct position. Replacement of the cover requires portions of the fork to be disassembled to allow the old cover to be removed and the new one slipped into place.
Besides performing the function of protecting the junction between these tubes, decorative covers may be employed to improve the overall appearance of the motorcycle. Such decorative covers may replace factory installed covers. Installation thereof also requires disassembly of the fork.
A cover for motorcycle fork tubes which could be replaced or installed without disassembly of the fork would represent a significant advance in this art. Moreover, there are a number of other applications where it is desirable to assemble a collar around another article. For example, it may be impractical to place such a collar around a beam, cable, pole or tube because the item to be surrounded is coupled between structure which would prevent addition of the collar without disassembly.